As the computing speed of electronic devices increases, more and more heat will be generated by the electronic device. To overcome the large amount of generated heat effectively, related manufacturers uses heat pipes and vapor chambers with good thermal conductivity extensively. Although the heat pipes contain a gaseous working fluid with consistent flowing direction, yet the amount of the conduct heat is very small due to the limitation of the volume of the heat pipes. On the other hand, although the vapor chambers have a spacious heated area provided to be attached to a heat source for heat conduction, yet the flow of the gaseous working fluid is chaotic and the thermal conduction and dissipation effects are very limited.
To overcome the aforementioned problems, some manufacturers further combine the heat pipe with the vapor chamber to form a thermal conduction structure, whose manufacturing process is described below: Firstly, a casing plate of the vapor chamber is soldered with the heat pipe, and then a core rod is inserted and a metal powder is filled, and the casing plate of the vapor chamber is sent to a heating device for sintering, and then the core rod is removed from the heat pipe, and finally a subsequent process such as the process sealing with another casing plate of the vapor chamber is perform to produce a thermal conduction structure.
Although the conventional thermal conduction structure has the thermal conduction and dissipation effects, it still has the following drawbacks. Since the manufacturing process is very complicated, the complicated process is unfavorable for mass production. In addition, the core rod is extended to the bottom end (which is a closed end) of the heat pipe, and thus it is difficult to remove the core rod from the heat pipe after the sintering process is finished. In addition, the core rod is attached to a capillary tissue with a large area, so that the capillary tissue may be damaged or cracked during the process of removing the core rod, and the yield rate of the product will be poor.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the discloser of this disclosure conducted extensive research and provided a feasible design to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.